George Kirk (alternate reality)
| actor = Chris Hemsworth }} :This article is about the father of . You may be looking for James' brother, George Samuel Kirk. :You may be looking for the prime reality George Kirk. George Kirk was a Human Starfleet officer in the early 23rd century. His father was Tiberius Kirk. He was the husband of Winona Kirk and the father of and George Samuel Kirk. Service and sacrifice In 2233, Kirk was serving as first officer aboard the under Captain Richard Robau when it was diverted by Starfleet to investigate a mysterious singularity which appeared as a lightning storm in space. The Romulan ship Narada, under the command of Captain Nero, emerged through the black hole from the year 2387 and began firing upon the Kelvin, severely damaging the ship. Following this brief show of power, Nero had Robau use a shuttle to board to the Narada, ostensibly to negotiate a cease fire. Robau complied, leaving Kirk in command of the ship. Before he departed, Robau told Kirk to prepare to evacuate the Kelvin and set the ship on autopilot. Kirk monitored Robau's status on the bridge. Soon, Robau's life signs were terminated and the Narada once again began firing on the Kelvin. Kirk ordered the ship to return fire, but soon afterward gave the order to abandon ship. Among those being evacuated was Kirk's wife, Winona, was aboard the ship and was going into labor with their son. Kirk had her taken to Medical Shuttle 37, promising that he would join her shortly. Kirk then attempted to set the ship on autopilot, but the autopilot function had been destroyed. As Kirk's wife and the crew of the Kelvin evacuated, Kirk used the ship's weapons to prevent the Narada from destroying the evacuation shuttles. He then set the Kelvin on a collision course with the Narada. In his last moments, Kirk was in contact with Winona as she gave birth to their son. He asked what they should name him; Winona suggested they name him after Kirk's father, Tiberius, but Kirk found the idea laughable and instead suggested naming the baby after Winona's father, James. Winona agreed, and as the Kelvin neared impact, Kirk told Winona he loved her. The Kelvin then struck the Narada, killing Kirk but disabling the enemy ship. While Kirk served as captain for a mere twelve minutes, his sacrifice saved the lives of some eight hundred people, including his wife and son. Legacy Captain later wrote his dissertation on the Kelvin and George Kirk. Pike came to admire Kirk, describing him as a man who did not believe in "no-win scenarios", and as someone who had the instinct to leap without looking, a trait he felt Starfleet had lost by the 2250s. Because Kirk died prematurely, James Tiberius Kirk never knew his father and thus never had an inspiration to join Starfleet, rather spending his early years as a rebel and a trouble-maker, until he was finally convinced by Pike to enlist in Starfleet by daring him to do better than his father. ( ) Background information George Kirk was played by Chris Hemsworth. Although referred to George Kirk as being a lieutenant when he was killed, Kirk actually wore the rank braids of a lieutenant commander; Spock may have been abbreviating his rank in a non-traditional manner as lieutenant commanders are usually referred to as commanders. Apocrypha * The name "George" for James Kirk's father first originated in Vonda N. McIntyre's TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure. * Intel's Star Trek tie-in website gave his serial number as SA-733-9624-AM. External link * de:George Kirk fr:George Kirk it:George Kirk Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)